


A Sweaty Midsummer's Night

by funghoul426



Series: Misfits' Love [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkward, M/M, hahahahaha idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funghoul426/pseuds/funghoul426
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a warm summer night. Gerard was standing in the crowd, Misfits, fucking Misfits were playing on the stage in front of him and he was bobbing his head to the heavenly sound of Don’t Open ‘Til Doomsday.<br/>And also, there was this guy, hot guy, that was fucking covered in tattoos and even had a lip ring. The front of his shirt was drenched in sweat and his face was perfectly framed with either black or really fucking dark brown hair that curled perfectly around his ears. </p>
<p>MY FIRST FIC this is like a prototype fic so just tell me if you liked my style and if you did I'll keep on writing and of you didn't, well, I'll fuck off</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweaty Midsummer's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahha 1/2 personal experience Honestly IDK what the fukk I'm doing

It was a warm summer night. Gerard was standing in the crowd, Misfits, _fucking Misfits_ were playing on the stage in front of him and he was bobbing his head to the heavenly sound of Don’t Open ‘Til Doomsday.

To his right, Mikey was standing with a beer in his hand – seriously, he was one of these people who just stood there during a concert, not moshing, no headbanging and only bobbing his head the slightest bit – and to his left, there was this guy, _hot_ guy, he thought to himself, and he was fucking _covered_ in tattoos and he even had a _lip ring_. The front of his shirt was drenched in sweat and his face was perfectly framed with either black or really fucking dark brown hair that curled perfectly around his ears.

_His fucking jawline,_ Gerard thought, _and God, these eyebrows, man. Who waxes your eyebrows? God himself?_ He must’ve been staring, because _hot guy_ turned his head and the next moment, he was making eye contact with the shorter man and his _gorgeous_ face was split in a huge grin, and if it was even possible, _the hot, short, tattooed guy_ noticed Gerard looking at him and his grin just got wider.

_Holy shit_. Gerard looked away, suddenly paying so much more attention than needed on Glenn Danzig, hoping that the shorter man won’t notice him blushing so hard he looked like he applied blush instead of foundation. Desperately trying to ignore the butterflies moshing in his stomach, he sang along to the words of the Last Caress.

Although Gerard wished the show never ended, the Misfits started playing the intro to the last song of that night, Dig Up Her Bones and at some point, in the middle of the second chorus, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders while he was jumping around and singing along to the chorus. He realized that it was the _hot guy_ ’s arm and blushed. The shorter man was jumping with the taller man and screaming along to the song at the top of his lungs. Grinning wide, Gerard wrapped his left arm around the _hot, short guy_ ‘s shoulder and kept on bouncing on his feet and shouting.

The concert was over, and with his ears ringing, he and Mikey went outside the venue and placed a cigarette between his lips and offered one to his little brother, who gratefully accepted. As he inhaled the last drag, dropped the cigarette to the ground and put it out with the heel of his shoe, he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

“Uh, hey?” _Holy Shit_ , Gerard thought, because it was the _hot guy_ that was standing next to him almost the whole show and if his eyes were not mistaken under the dim streetlight, the _hot guy_ was blushing and looked almost hesitant as he opened his mouth, a faint sideways smile on his lips.

“Hey,”, he blurted.

“That was totally awesome”, said the shorter man.

“Yeah” Gerard squeaked.

Mikey noticed the change of the tone in his voice and immediately started looking at the two with an amused expression. Normally Gerard would scowl and tell him off but he wasn’t sure he’d be even able to form a proper sentence right now, in front of _one of the hottest fucking dudes he’d seen in his life_.

An awkward silence settled between the taller man and the shorter man and they were both just trying to sneak a peek at each other and avoid eye contact at the same time, blushing furiously.

_Oh God, say_ something, _you idiot_ , Gerard desperately thought to himself, resulting in randomly blurting out, “Do you like Judas Priest?” and mentally punching himself as hard as possible right then.

“Uh, yeah! Yeah sure, I’ve seen them live twice already”, answered the _hot guy_ , grinning widely at the mention of Judas Priest.

“Oh, shit, that’s awesome”, commented Gerard, and as soon as he finished his sentence, he heard a male voice shouting, “Do you want to go out for dinner with him?” and another, this time female, shouting “Do you want to marry him?” and laughter.

The shorter man blushed hard, murmuring something under his breath that sounded like “Goddamit Schaun” and looking at his shoes.

“So…So do you want to?” asked the _hot tattoo_ guy, face the colour of a firetruck.

“I’d love to”, answered Gerard, without hesitation, feeling his cheeks burn bright. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Mikey making gagging sounds and walking away in the direction of their car. He made a mental note to poke him extra hard in the ribs later.

“Oh, nice, so are you going to give me your phone number?” The shorter of the two asked, surprising the other man.

“What?”

“Well, I’ll need it to like, contact you to set the date and the place, you know..so..”

“Oh, right…Right…” Gerard felt his cheeks heat up even more, feeling dumb.

“Yeah”, the other man giggled, holding out his phone.

Gerard quickly typed in his number, double checking to make sure he wrote the right number.

“So…I’ll call you?” the _hot guy_ asked.

“Mmhmm”, Gerard hummed a reply, hearing a male and a female “Hoorrray!” somewhere in the background, the same voices as the ones before that yelled out.

“Okay”, the shorter man murmured, turning around, walking away calling out, ”Shut up, Shaun, you too, Jamia!”

Gerard laughed quietly to himself, before walking towards his and Mikey’s car and sitting at the driver’s seat and driving off.

At home, he checked his phone before going to bed, and noticing there was an unread message from an unknown number.

_5:30pm at Panholzer’s tomorrow?_

_Xo frnk_

Gerard smiled, before typing

_Sure:)_

_Xo G_

And hitting send.

He couldn’t help himself from grinning, and fell asleep surprisingly fast, clutching his phone in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU LIKE IT PLEASE IF YOU DID LET ME KNOW SO I CAN KNOW IF I SHOULD WRITE MORE FICS OR JUST GIVE UP


End file.
